


Day At The Lake

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: A cold winter day in Mayview is the best time to go ice skating on the frozen lake.
Relationships: Isaac O'Connor/Maxwell Puckett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Day At The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote in my notebook as I was writing this story, "You can tell what I'm feeling by what I write, I wrote Imaxx, I need comfort." I was not having a good day. I hope this bit of cuteness helps though!

“It’s cold,” Max muttered, huddled up in a coat two sizes too big for him.

“It’s winter, of course it’s cold,” Isaac replied, lacing up his skates.

“I don’t understand why you feel the need to wear blades on your feet and then go stomp around on ice.”

“Max, it’s called ice skating. You know what it is.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he grumbled as Isaac teetered over to the lake.

“You’re going to fall!” Max cried out as Isaac stuck out his tongue.

Max grumbled under his breath and he huddled, trying to keep warm. It was absolutely freezing out, snow covering every field and most sidewalks as well. The lake was frozen solid and many of Mayview’s residents took it upon themselves to frolic upon it. Max was very not amused. That was, until he actually looked up to find Isaac among the crowd of skaters. It took Max’s breath away. 

He was good, beyond good. Isaac skated around as if it was the easiest thing in the world, even doing a couple of spins that set his scarf aflutter. As Max watched Isaac helped those around him, giving a little spectral wind burst to some of the younger kids. There was a huge smile on his face and gentle laughter filtered through amongst the yelling of others. Then their eyes met, and Isaac’s smile gained a bit of a maniac edge. He skated back to the snowy benches where Max was sitting.

“Come on,” he said, dragging Max to the frozen lake.

“I don’t have any skates on,” Max protested, struggling to get out of Isaac’s surprisingly strong grip.

“You’ll be fine.”

With a gentle push the two boys were sliding across the ice, Max flailing around and promptly falling on his butt.

“Can I go home now?” Max asked, arms crossed.

“I’ll teach you how to skate, don’t worry,” Isaac laughed,

With a dramatic sigh Max reached out his hand and got himself up, holding on to Isaac for balance. The day was filled with many more falls and laughs. As much as Max hated failing at something so simple, he did enjoy how much Isaac laughed. How kind and forgiving he seemed to be while teaching. How he seemed to exude confidence simply from being on the ice. How Max couldn’t see the anger that normally hid behind those eyes.

“I think you’re ready to upgrade to an actual pair of skates!” Isaac announced, breaking Max out of his stupor.

“Oh no. I am done skating,” Max said, shaking his head, and attempting to get off the lake.

He almost got there, his hours of skating with Isaac paying off. What he didn’t account for was other skaters running into him. Or spirits. A polar bear with pale blue energy zipped past him, sending him spinning. Then came Isabel and Ed running full speed ahead, using Max as an object to push them faster across the ice, pushing him over. Isaac stood stunned on the side before bursting out laughing.

“We can’t all have your superhuman ability to balance,” Max called out to Isaac, “So get your butt over here and help me up.”

Politely trying to stifle his laughter Isaac made his way over to help max off the ice once more. This time he couldn’t help but notice how Max shivered despite the exercise they had been doing. While Max brushed himself off Isaac made a split second decision. Max opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark but Isaac caught his lips before a sound had been uttered.

“My house for hot cocoa?” Isaac asked to a breathless Max.

“Hot cocoa better not be the only thing I’m getting at your house,” Max quipped back without thinking, taking pride in Isaac’s extremely red face.

“I hate you so much,” Isaac grumbled as he dragged Max off the lake.

“I’m going to take that as a declaration of embarrassment, not anger, and thus I’ll keep going.”

Max was proven right when Isaac didn’t have a comeback. He did have a snowball though.


End file.
